


【中译】More Than He Should Be

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：本章的梗概：我在想如果威尔又怀孕了但不小心流产的话，他和汉尼拔会怎么应对。他们会怎么和汉尼解释？威尔的哀伤表现会是怎样的？而汉尼拔又会是怎样的？
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	【中译】More Than He Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than He Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151303) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这章有怀孕和流产描述，慎入！！！这章的标题不知道怎么译，所以就直接用原文吧。。。看完全文感觉能意会到，但讲不出来，emmmm  
> 这一章是在伤感和家人互相的扶持理解中进行。  
> 还有我一家四口哥哥妹妹的梦破灭了o(╥﹏╥)o

第一个月几乎没有征兆。  
当他们躺在床上的时候，汉尼拔把脸埋在威尔的脖子后，双手像蛇一样缠绕在他的腰间，深深吸了口气。  
“你闻上去的味道不一样了。”汉尼拔半睡半醒地说道，脸颊摩挲着爱人柔软的卷发。  
威尔把手伸到后面，打了汉尼拔的大腿一巴掌，笑着说，“我告诉过你多少次闻别人是不礼貌的？”  
“这不是我能控制的。”汉尼拔说，接着调皮地用牙齿咬着爱人的耳朵往外拉。  
“你这可悲的人。”威尔鄙视道。汉尼拔的触碰没了刚才的温柔。（译者：我的理解是这是要狂野了吗？23333）  
***  
到了第二个月，汉尼拔才意识到事情不对劲。他们当时在厨房，和往常一样待在各自的角落：威尔坐在桌子旁看学生的论文；汉尼拔在切肉用来做烤牛排。他刚把肉放到平底锅上，威尔猛地抬起头，冲到洗手池那边。  
汉尼拔把火关掉，然后跑到他身边，没有理会空气中的酸臭味，他的双手往年轻人的脸伸去。  
“别。”威尔声音紧绷，把胃里最后一点东西都吐了出来。  
汉尼拔把水龙头打开，知道比起给他一杯水，现在这个脸色发白的男人会更感激这个动作。威尔把手放到水流下，接了一点到嘴里。他泼了几次水到脸上，然后直起身。  
医生的手划过威尔的脸，脖子处的腺体，然后检查了一下他的口腔和眼睛。  
“我想让你明天去看一下医生。”汉尼拔坚决地说。“我想让他们做一些血液测试。”  
“老汉，不要小题大做。”  
“这事没得商量。”汉尼拔言辞锋利。“你要么自己去看医生，要么我带你去。”  
“带我去？”威尔挑起一侧的眉毛。  
“是的。”汉尼拔对他眯起眼睛。“你知道当涉及到你的健康的时候，最好不要挑战我的耐心。”  
“是的，爸爸。”威尔翻了个白眼，转身继续漱口去了。  
汉尼拔打了他的屁股一下，让他去躺下等晚餐准备好。威尔服从了命令，但在出去之前，他把学生的作业顺手拿在了手上。  
**  
“威尔，你打电话去问测试结果了吗？”汉尼拔问，他在汉尼的玩具车和玩具飞机之间坐了下来。  
“嗯？哦，不，我忘了。”威尔说，用玩具卡车追在儿子的跑车后面。  
“你知道你的编号吗？我可以打电话给他们。”汉尼拔提议道。  
“现在很晚了。”威尔朝他摆摆手。“我们明天再说吧。”  
“威廉。”汉尼拔的声音听上去有一丝爆发边缘的味道，这让威尔大笑起来。  
“好吧。”他站起来，快速摇摇头。“总有一天，你不会再像小孩一样对待我。”  
“我期待有这么一天。”汉尼拔告诉他道。虽然他很想跟着威尔走，但他拿起玩具卡车，继续威尔刚才开始的追逐。  
“不要这么快，爸爸！你会抓到我的！”汉尼抱怨道。  
“那么，宝贝，你只要更快就好了。”  
当威尔过了十分钟还没回来时，汉尼拔宣布自己在这场赛车中输了，然后起来去找威尔。  
他发现探员正坐在厨房的桌子旁，沉思地看着远方。汉尼拔在手机从他手里掉到地板上前，从他手里拿了过来，这让年轻人吓了一跳。  
“一切都好吗？”  
“嗯，是的，我认为。”威尔看着他的眼睛。“我怀孕了。”  
“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音出卖了他，他停住了话头。他知道他们讨论过这个，而年轻人不想要更多的小孩。他不确定怎么回答他，但无论威尔做什么决定，他都会支持他的。  
“我们要有另一个宝宝了。”威尔抬头看着他，脸上带着夺人呼吸的笑容，汉尼拔发现自己只能跪下来亲吻他的爱人，直到两人都无法呼吸。  
“你要当爸爸了，”威尔轻声说。“再一次。”  
**  
他们没有马上告诉汉尼。他们把每样事情都安排得很好，按部就班。毕竟他们已经是过来人了。  
第一次的时候，汉尼拔像鹰一样盯着威尔，把关于男性怀孕和幼儿养育方面的每篇文章都看了一遍。作为一名医生，他对两者都有一个大体的了解，但轮到自己孩子的时候，大体的了解是不够的。在醒着的每一刻，他都花在研究上，仿佛没有一个书面测试，医院不会把宝宝交给他一样。（译者：233333，拔叔太可爱了。）  
这一次，他们醒着躺在床上，讨论宝宝的名字。  
“不管宝宝是男孩女孩，我都想用米莎这个名字。”威尔告诉他。“汉尼拔和米莎。”  
“我认为如果是男孩的话，应该叫威廉。”汉尼拔的手在威尔还很平坦的腹部上摩挲着。  
“我觉得这世界上的威廉已经够多了。”威尔哼了哼。“一点新意也没有。”  
“等汉尼到了小学之后，我们就会知道他有多感激了。”汉尼拔靠在威尔的肩膀咧嘴一笑。“我一直很喜欢威廉这个名字。”  
“我知道，”威尔抬起手放在汉尼拔赤裸的后背上。“你总是喜欢叫我的名字。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”他向后仰了下头，看向威尔。  
“你嘴里说出的每个字我都喜欢。”威尔告诉他，伸手捧住男人的下巴，拇指在两片薄唇上划过。  
“我们可以叫他利亚姆。”汉尼拔笑着，嘴唇含住了威尔的拇指。  
“不。”威尔告诉他，然后在牙齿的啃咬从玩闹变成其他之前，把自己的手拿开了。  
**  
他幻想着他们儿子和新宝宝一起的冒险。  
威尔想象着家庭旅游的画面：两个男孩分享一个卧室，笑声和在床上跳来跳去的声音传到主卧里。他们会让他们玩闹，但爹地会在适当的时间让他们停下来。他会打开卧室的门，两个小孩会躺在床上，眼睛紧紧闭上，好像威尔没看到他们在床上跳来跳去的样子。他会等门关上之后再笑出声来，然后回到他未婚夫的旁边躺下。丈夫，很有可能，到那时候的话。  
威尔考虑过可能是个女孩。他想让自己最后有个惊喜，但也知道他会等不及的。他想象着一个有着长卷发，玫瑰色的小脸蛋，长着和爸爸一样眼睛的小女孩。她会想为自己的茶话会要一点真的曲奇，当他们因为快要吃晚餐而拒绝他们的时候，汉尼会负责去偷曲奇，而她则会分散两位父亲的注意力。（译者：多有爱的画面啊！）  
威尔一边幻想着，一边笑了起来。或者她是个假小子。她会告诉爸爸她对他买给自己的裙子的真实想法，但老男人不会轻易认输。她会在派对里嘟着嘴，不得不穿上带着蕾丝边的百褶裙。当她为了追上她的哥哥而把裙子弄得一团糟，还把紧身裤撕破了的时候，她会露出骄傲的笑容，躲在爹地身后好让爸爸看不见。  
他想象着汉尼会变得多有保护欲，这画面有多甜蜜和充满了爱。他会要求抱着宝宝，亲亲他，为这小生命感到惊叹。威尔想着汉尼会不会为自己的小尾巴感到恼火，或者很有耐心，对自己受到的关注感到荣耀。  
威尔觉得这些可能性是无穷无尽的。  
威尔觉得事物有多么不同，但它们又会是多么地一致。汉尼拔拒绝用婴儿语和小孩说话，继续用他平时的方式进行单方面的对话。当小手指在他脸上摸来摸去，拉扯他刘海的时候，医生试图让自己不要脸部抽搐。当他以为没人看见的时候，会像以前对汉尼做过的那样，扮鬼脸来逗孩子发出咯咯的笑声或者露出笑容。  
**  
当他们告诉汉尼的时候，他看上去很激动，但没过几天，他又开始要奶瓶了，乱发脾气，还有想要经常被抱着。威尔担心手足之争在宝宝还没生下来之前就已经开始了。每当提到小宝宝的时候，汉尼就会爬到他们的大腿上，然后呆在那不动。威尔暗自责怪学校里那些有弟弟妹妹的小孩，他们肯定告诉了汉尼以后会发生什么。  
小家伙想要的额外关注并不是问题。他们从来没有忙到连和他拥抱和玩耍的时间都没有。他们发现小家伙的脾气很难被忽视，即使他们知道是什么原因导致。汉尼拔对此了然于心，所以当威尔拿给他果汁而不是牛奶，汉尼因此大哭起来还扔杯子的时候，他带着小家伙开车散心去了，而不是训斥他。  
他们去买了冰淇淋，把它带到公园里去吃，对这个做法，汉尼拔通常是皱眉头的。在日落的余晖中，他们坐在秋千上，他告诉儿子他有多么喜欢当自己妹妹的哥哥。他觉得自己长大了，拉着她的小手，教她怎么走路。当她第一个学会的单词是自己的名字时，自己的感觉有多特别。  
“你不会把自己的名字给宝宝，会吗，爸爸？”  
“当然不会，”汉尼拔在小家伙前蹲下来，膝盖很靠近地面。“你是汉尼拔▪莱克特，不管怎样。那一直都会是我们的名字。只有我们两人分享的东西。”  
“那我们都是大哥哥！”汉尼笑着说。  
**  
汉尼拔没认真去想过他那未出生的宝宝会是怎样的。不太在意她会像威尔一样喜欢小动物，或者像自己一样在书本中找到慰藉。没想过他会在运动中挥洒激情还是喜欢戏剧俱乐部。  
他只想过他们会不会像儿子在开始几周那样，闻上去有一种甜香。他想起和汉尼一起的头几个晚上，嘴角不由自主地翘了起来。这是童年以来他经历过的最混乱，最让人无力，同时又是最安宁的时刻。他想着宝宝会不会有金色的卷发，也发现自己希望宝宝能有威尔的蓝眼睛。  
“我打赌他说的第一句话会是爸爸，”他说，在威尔的肚子上落下一个吻，四个月已经开始显怀了。  
“想都别想。”威尔大笑。“肯定像汉尼一样是爹爹（Dada）。”  
“爹爹只是一种宝宝们受到鼓励重复的时候发出的声音。你是爹地这一点太不公平了。”他开玩笑地抱怨道，把脸颊靠在威尔的胸口。  
“你看起来更像一个爸爸。”威尔耸耸肩。  
“哦，我不会为了其他人改变的。”汉尼拔告诉他。被称作爸爸比被别人称作伯爵或博士更让他觉得骄傲。  
“你等着吧，等他们十几岁的时候，你就会被叫做老爸了。”  
“他们不敢的。”汉尼拔不屑地哼了哼，“如果你给了他们任何建议的话，我不会放过你的。”  
这次轮到威尔不屑了，他大笑起来，双手穿梭在爱人的发丝之间。他要么就是勇敢，要么就是很愚蠢，才会对一个连环杀手的威胁一笑置之，威尔很久之前已经放弃去搞清楚自己到底算哪一种了。  
***  
“不要碰我！”威尔厉声说，汉尼拔往后退了一步。  
“威尔，冷静！”汉尼拔说，声音严肃而平静。“降低你的音量。”  
“不要一副保护的姿态。”威尔大吼一声，伸手到壁橱拿了个趁手的东西就往高大的男人扔去。  
在汉尼拔低头的时候，一个玻璃杯撞在冰箱上碎开了。威尔双手捂住嘴大口地喘着气，整个人滑坐到地板上。汉尼拔马上走到他身边，双手抱着他，这时候年轻人突然大哭起来。  
“对不起。”威尔试图振作起来。  
汉尼拔把他抱紧，亲吻着他的头发。威尔甚至记不起他在生什么气。一些关于他饮食的轻率的评论，可能。威尔把眼泪擦干，让汉尼拔安抚自己。这种情绪波动越快结束越好。  
***  
“我们这次应该做些什么不一样的事情吗？”威尔在一个因为不舒服而睡不着的晚上问道。  
“不一样？”汉尼拔问，他睁开眼睛，假装自己没有睡着。  
“是的，我们这次有什么方面是要做得不一样的吗？”威尔解释道。“和我们当初对汉尼做的不一样。”  
“为什么我们要不一样？”  
“我不是说我们之前有地方做得不对。”威尔在黑暗中闲聊起来。“但我们肯定学到了一些教训。例如我不会经常说‘不’，这样我们就不会连续几个月不停地听到这个词，就像之前汉尼一直不停地说一样。”  
“你会用什么单词代替？”汉尼拔问，没去理会睡意的召唤，把年轻人拉近自己，把脸靠在卷发上。  
“不行（Nein）？”威尔笑了笑。“我不记得育儿书怎么说的了。你觉得我们应该教她或他什么？”  
“敲门。”  
“哦，这个不错！”  
他们可以用完全不一样的方式，但他们并不一定要这样做。汉尼是一个善良，快乐和充满爱的小孩，威尔不觉得这些优点和他们这两个千疮百孔的人有太大的关系。  
***  
前一刻他还在教室里，腹部的绞痛让他尽量放松自己，强迫他坐了下来，下一刻威尔在医院里醒来。在他能转过头之前，汉尼拔已经来到了他的身边。他不需要对威尔说任何话。他的眼睛带着威尔很久没有见过的空洞的神情。  
“对不起。”威尔轻声说，眼泪流了下来，他相信这肯定是因为自己做了些什么。他的工作，他那破碎的心灵，他的错。  
“这不是你的错。”汉尼拔捧住他的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。他需要威尔相信自己。他知道如果年轻人觉得这是自己的错导致的话，他会把自己毁了的。又或者更甚，如果他觉得汉尼拔在责怪他。这两种情况都不是事实。“这种事情是会发生的，威尔。染色体有问题。通常这会发生在前三个月，但——”  
“停下，”威尔摇摇头，把头扭开。“不要说了。”  
“告诉我要怎么做。”汉尼拔说。他知道怎么做经典的浪漫举动，怎么哄一个生气的小孩开心，但哀痛这种情绪他只经历过一次。  
“抱着我。”威尔安静地说，继续往病床的一侧移动。  
汉尼拔毫不犹豫爬到了医院的病床上。护士们没有说什么，只是移开目光，咬着嘴唇，阻止自己想说安慰的话的冲动。  
***  
“宝宝死了是什么意思？”在他们坐在一起的时候，汉尼问道。  
“它（原文用it）不再和我们在一起了，”汉尼拔解释道。“宝宝走了。”  
“但它去哪里了？”汉尼惊恐地问。  
“关于我们去世之后会去哪里，很多人都有不同的看法。”他告诉小家伙，握住他的小手，想要告诉他适合他这个年龄的信息。  
“我也会去世吗？”  
“我们所有人都会，但还要很长很长的时间。”汉尼拔安慰他。  
“但为什么宝宝死了？”  
“宝宝生病了。”威尔尽力柔声说道，眼睛和一天前在医院里醒来时一样，泛红且刺痛。“她不够强壮。”  
“你和爸爸也会死吗？”汉尼问，眼泪快要掉下来了。  
“是的，我的甜心，总有一天我们也会死的，但不是今天，也不是不久的将来。”汉尼拔用只有爸爸能有的肯定语气告诉他。  
“因为你很强壮？”汉尼问。  
“因为我们很强壮。”汉尼拔肯定地回答，用手臂把小家伙圈在怀里。他把小家伙的脸压在自己的胸口，好让他不会看到威尔脸上无声的眼泪。  
***  
汉尼爬到他父亲们的床上，这样他就能看着他们呼吸了。他想要确保他们还活着。他们没说话，只是把毯子掀开，让小家伙可以爬进来。  
他躺进被窝里，但没有闭上眼睛。他尽可能长时间醒着，眼睛先看着爸爸的胸口，然后是爹地的，确保两个人的胸膛都如原来的样子一起一伏。  
他每晚都会这样做。爬上他们的床，看着他们呼吸直到他撑不住睡过去。汉尼不确定如果他们其中一个停止了呼吸自己要怎么办，他还不能想到这么远，但他知道只要他们还在呼吸，他就感受到了安全。  
他们尽可能地让他放心，但两人都没心思阻止他溜到他们的床上。  
***  
汉尼拔发现威尔正在浴室里哭，他马上跑了进去：身上还穿着三件套，意大利的乐福鞋，用有力的手臂环抱着年轻人。  
“我总是忘记。”威尔把脸埋在质量上乘的布料中，两人都坐在了地上。“我总是想着这样的情况还会发生，然后……我的心感觉像空了一样。对不起。”  
“你并不空虚，”汉尼拔埋在威尔的发丝里说。“而且你也不是孤身一人，这不是你的错。”  
“我想要它回来。威尔差点要哭着说出来。  
威尔一直哭到再也流不出眼泪，让自己就这样被汉尼拔抱着。淋浴头里喷出的水变冷了，汉尼拔只是把自己的外套脱下来，尽可能盖在年轻人身上。只要威尔需要他，他愿意一直陪着他。  
***  
“爸爸？”汉尼发现男人独自一人坐在办公室里，现在已经过了睡觉时间好几小时了。  
“有什么事吗？”他问道，发现自己刚才太沉浸在自己的思绪里了，以至于都没有听到小家伙进来的声音。  
汉尼爬到爸爸的大腿上，把头靠在熟悉的身体上，寻求安慰。  
“在想什么？”他柔声问道，以一种保护和喜爱的姿态，把手环在小家伙的肩膀上。  
汉尼没说话，当最后说出口的时候，声音和耳语没多大区别。“宝宝走了是因为我吗？”  
“当然不是，”汉尼拔坚定地回答，他试着把小家伙抱到桌子上，好让自己能和他眼神对视。汉尼扭动身体反抗这个动作，紧紧贴在年长的男人身上，直到爸爸放弃了这个打算，让他呆在自己的大腿上。“为什么你会这么想？”  
“因为我不想要宝宝。”汉尼含着眼泪喃喃道。“虽然只是在一开始，但我那时候希望宝宝会离开，然后它真的走了。”  
“甜心，你可没有这样的能力。不是因为你导致了这个。”汉尼拔坚定地说。“这不可能是你的错。”  
“真的吗？你确定？”  
“当然确定。我是爸爸，不是吗？”  
“是的。”小家伙对着男人的胸口舒了一口气。  
汉尼拔等到小家伙睡着了之后，才把他放回床上。那一晚，他没有爬到床上和他们一起睡。下一晚，威尔把手伸到他们之间的空隙，握住汉尼拔的手，慢慢把自己挪到汉尼拔的怀里。  
他们儿子没和他们一起睡，这让他们感到既甜蜜又有点苦涩。他们想念宝贝儿子那让人觉得坚实安稳的存在，但也为孩子的坚强感到高兴。  
他的缺席给了他们重新联系的空间。  
***  
汉尼拔坐在后院里，看着天空，慢慢喝着一杯本来不是他的酒。  
威尔和汉尼两个都觉得那件事是自己的错，但这明明都可以通过科学进行解释，他尽了自己最大的努力去安慰他们。  
当然他也感到很遗憾。他很遗憾自己感到的痛苦没有和他们的一样深。他还没有把小孩抱在怀里过。也不曾教他数自己的小手指和小脚趾。还没感受过他的小指头抓紧着自己的手指，他的本能反应，还有相互维系的需求。  
他的确感到了失落。他的某一部分再也不会为世界上美好的事物感到高兴，也再也不能增加快乐的记忆。他感到失落，但不是威尔感到的那种空洞。至少不是同样的程度，也不是那种如果他失去现在的两位家人所感到的赤裸裸的疼痛。  
在汉尼出生以前，他曾经爱上了拥有一个儿子的这种想法，但这和真正看到威尔怀里的小家伙是不能比的。他从来没有和失去的孩子建立起联系，而他那有限的感性细胞让他很难搞清楚自己的真正感受。  
他知道他是爱那个可以证明自己在面对每个逆境时都能坚强地活下去的男人的。他也知道他是爱那个不像自己那样有着强烈（杀人）欲望的小家伙的。他知道他是爱那个本有机会来到人间的小生命的，这些从来没有改变。他知道这或许不是他身心健全的话所能表现出的那种爱，但这是他拥有的全部感情。  
汉尼拔认为只要他还能感受到爱，即使是他自认为的那种，那么即使他感受的痛和别人不同，那也是可以的。这让他能有余力去安慰他所爱的人。  
“嘿，”威尔说，走到后院，身上只穿着平角短裤和T恤。“你要上床睡觉了吗？”  
汉尼拔看着他，威尔整个人沐浴在门廊的灯光下，卷发凌乱，胡子拉碴，眼镜还有点歪了。他发现这个画面让他无法呼吸，这个想法混合着酒精，让他露出了笑容。  
“汉尼拔？”  
医生舔了一下嘴唇，爱死了从对方双唇溢出的自己的名字，他从躺椅中站了起来。  
“你知道我爱你吗？”他说，拇指轻抚着对方留着胡子的脸颊。  
“我知道，”威尔笑着说，用手握住对方在脸颊上的手。“你还好吗？”  
“不能更好了。”汉尼拔承认道。  
“这完全没有问题。”威尔的双手环抱着老男人。  
其实有点问题，但没有关系。威尔觉得汉尼拔的人生已经有够多的磨难了，他明白，即使有时候自己会忘记，医生对事物的感受和别人不同。但这个没有改变他一直在那里，仍然是威尔可以依靠的存在的事实。  
威尔知道自己需要更多的时间，但有汉尼拔在身边，全心全意地付出自己，这给年轻人带来了一种安心，让他可以渐渐入睡。梦里一片安宁。


End file.
